2018 Prague, Oklahoma Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = Wedge tornado 5.png|image caption = The monster EF5 nearing Prague at peak strength.|date = August 3, 2018|times = 2018-2232|touchdown = 8:18 PM CDT|winds = 296 mph (recorded)|injuries = 1,797|fatalities = 176|damage = $7.65 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Lincoln County, Oklahoma|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) August 2-4, 2018 Tornado Outbreak}}The '''2018 Prague, Oklahoma Tornado '''was a deadly, violent, and catastrophic tornado that struck the city of Prague, Oklahoma in the evening of Friday, August 3, 2018. In all, 176 people died, 1,797 more were injured, and $7.65 billion (2018 USD). The tornado was apart of a 3 day outbreak that caused many big and violent tornadoes. The tornado first touched down at 8:18 PM CDT 2.2 miles west of Bearden. Ranging from an EF0 to EF1, hundreds of trees were downed and hundreds of homes were hit, leaving all types of damage. As an EF3 nearing Prague, 16 were killed along with 358 as the tornado hit 3 neighborhoods. Reaching peak strength with winds speeds upward of 296 mph (476 km/h), 127 were killed along with 1,439 when not only 6 neighborhoods were hit, over a hundred restaurants, businesses, car dealerships, farms, factories, and schools were destroyed. A reported total of 51,346 vehicles were either mangled beyond recognition or were never found. Another 33 were killed along with 9 injured as the high-end EF4 destroyed a neighborhood. Ranging from EF1 to EF4 strength, various types of damage occurred as homes and restaurants were damaged. Loosing strength, the twister caused EF0 to EF1 damage before dissipating at 10:32 PM CDT after causing 176 deaths, another 1,797 injuries, and $7.65 billion in damages. Immediately rated as an EF5, multiple experts including Timothy Marshall and Thomas Grazulis even stated how some of the worst damage they have ever seen happened from this event. This twister is still the 5th costliest tornado ever recorded in history. The EF5 was also the 14th costliest tornado of the decade. The NWS gave the violent tornado an EF5 rating 1 hour after beginning their survey. The path reached 61.71 miles and 2.4 miles wide. Controversy Many storm chasers and meteorologists believed that the Prague EF5 had winds greater than 296 mph as damage was similar to the 1997 Jarrell, Texas Tornado, which had recorded wind speeds of 361 mph (580 km/h). The Jarrell F5 traveled between 5 and 15 mph, while the Prague EF5 had forward wind speeds of 50 to 60 mph. Some newspapers believe wind speeds were between 380 and 520 mph (611 and 836 km/h). Gallery 220px-Waff Tower Cam.jpg|The tornado over Prague. France F5.jpg|Damage to a home near Prague. 255px-Jarrell tornado damage.jpg|Damage to a home in Prague. Wedge tornado 6.png|The monster EF5 over Prague. Supercell from plane.jpg|The supercell that created the 2018 Prague EF5 on August 3, 2018. Goldsbyslab.jpg|More EF5 damage in Prague. 220px-Philadelphia, MS ground scouring.jpg|Severe ground scouring in Prague. Elreno2011.png|EF5 damage at an oil rig in Prague. August 3, 2018 Tornado Outbreak Outlook (Hitman).png|The tornado convective outlook for August 3, 2018. Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:F5/EF5 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes